Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S./Gallery
Real-life footages IMG 2079.JPG|from left to right: Numbuh 4 (Curt Hostetter) , 2 (Ric Stoneback) and 3 (Sonnie Brown) IMG 2060.JPG|Numbuh 5 (Fran Jaye) and on the right Tom Warburton real father.png|A digital rendering of Father to act in the real-life scene Gallery Image:Picture_9.png|The episode opens. Image:Interviews.png|The acronym for the episode. Image:DCFDTL.png|The Delightful Children Image:1tracker.png|Numbuh 1 turns on the tracker. Image:3/4.png|Numbuhs 3 and 4 show up. Image:3/4-3.png|Numbuhs 3 and 4 going at high speed... Image:Picture_19.png|...Then they immediately start screaming. Image:Picture_20.png|Numbuh 1 then drops in. Image:Picture_21.png|They go at even more high speed. Image:Picture_22.png|The Delightful Children watch the now destroyed cruise ship go down. Image:StepOnIt.png|The Delightful Children then tell their butler to "step on it." Image:Picture_24.png|Numbuh 2 shows up. Image:Picture_25.png|Kids Next Door R.E.B.R.I.D.G.E.R.A.T.E.R. Image:Picture_26.png|The Rebridgerater then gets dropped down. Image:Picture_27.png|Numbuh 5 gets ready to pull up the road to the bridge. Image:Picture_28.png|The Delightful Children end up getting away. Image:Picture_29.png|Numbuh 362 shows being mad at Sector V for letting the Delightful Children get away. Image:Picture_30.png|Numbuh 363 shows up with Sector W, commenting on how Sector V always loses the Delightful Children's birthday cake and asks if they ever got it in one piece. 463E58F6-FD6B-4963-8363-65FC89F50087.jpeg|Numbuh 4 learning 363 is 362's brother Image:Picture_31.png|Sector V is shocked to hear Numbuh 362 say that they are no longer on the mission. Image:Picture_32.png|Numbuh 363 says that Numbuh 362 thinks that Sector V is getting too old to handle the big missions. Image:Picture_33.png|Numbuh 363 walks away... Image:Picture_34.png|...Numbuh 1 tries to go after him, but he is then held back by the rest of his sector, except by Numbuh 3. Image:Picture_35.png|Numbuh 1 isn't happy with the situation. Image:Picture_36.png|The mission is Sector W's show now. Image:Picture_37.png|When Sector V goes back to their treehouse... Image:Picture_38.png|...Numbuh 3 brings up funny memories on how they destroyed the Delightful Children's cake... Image:Picture_39.png|...Which made Numbuh 1 even more mad than he already was. Image:Picture_40.png|Sector V is shocked to find... Image:Picture_41.png|...The Delightful Children, Father, and other people in their treehouse. Image:Picture_42.png|Sector V is captured by green flaming hands. Image:Picture_43.png|The Delightful Children thought making a movie of them eating their birthday would make kids all over the town jealous of how how tasty it is and thought Sector V's treehouse would be great to shoot the movie. Image:Picture_44.png|They were then shocked to see Numbuh 74.239 instead of their cake. Image:Picture_45.png|The Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Fun Park Image:Numbuh3RollarCoaster.png|Numbuh 3 looks at the now destroyed roller coaster that fell down as she walked by. 19E615CC-B5C9-40D5-8960-114BCE625073.jpeg|Numbuh 1 seeing Sector W Image:Picture_47.png|Sector W shows up reminding Sector V that they are off the mission. Image:Picture_48.png|''"And what part is your sister gonna recognize after I get done rearranging your-" -Numbuh 4'' Image:Picture_49.png|''"Not cool!" -Lee'' Image:Picture_50.png|''"Not cool is right! You better get your yoyo out of my teammates face." -Numbuh 5'' Image:Picture_51.png|Villains show up and weapons immediately get aimed at them. Image:Picture_52.png|Everybody is then seen arguing about the cake and the situation. Image:Grrr.png|Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363 fight over the Scavenger hunt list... Image:Ha.png|...Which Numbuh 363 gets... Image:Picture_53.png|... Luckily Numbuh 5 grabbed a list for her sector. CN Codename KND Operation INTERVIEWS.jpg|Stickybeard stole a Yipper 87 Image:Numbuh1.png|Numbuh 1 looks at the long list. Image:1giveup.png|Numbuh 1 thinks they should just give up, because the list is too long. Image:V.png|Sector V is ready for the mission. 4441514853 d57de9b272 m.jpg|Robin Food stole Gramma Stuffum's pie Sector J Wedgiesaurus.png|Sector J captured a Wedgiesaurus Rex Count Spankulot (Operation INTERVIEWS).png|Count Spankulot being shot at by Sector V Image:W.png|Sector W beat Sector V to Count Spankulot's medallion. Image:Oooh.png|In which they watch Sector V get spanked by Count Spankulot. Image:Moveit83.png|Numbuh 363 tells Sonya to move it... Image:Umm.png|...And she slowly walks way in concern for Sector V. Image:Ohman.png|The Showgun finds out that the DCFDTL's cake is not cheesecake. Image:1,000points.png|Numbuh 3 tells the rest of Sector V that the apple crumble is 1,000 points. Image:Heynotbad.png|Which Numbuh 1 thinks is not bad. Image:Yum.png|Then Numbuh 2 is seen eating the crumble, which causes Sector V to lose the points. Image:Ohman1.png|The rest of Sector V is then seen upset about losing the points. Image:Play-o-matic.png|Numbuh 363's move; the "play-o-matic." Image:Quickpay.png|Sonya then quickly pays for the box of Rainbow Munchies... Image:Leerun.png|...And then Lee runs off with them. Numbuh 13 Op INTERVIEWS.png|Numbuh 13 stole a box from Laura Limpin Image:Mushicameo.png|Sandy and Mushi make a cameo, however they do not speak. Image:Hamstersnextdoor.png|The Hamsters Next Door are sighted taking the Rainbow Monkey Lisa. Image:W2.png|Sector W attempting to get Father's pipe. Image:NotYouOldFarts.png|Sector V is mad after getting called `''old farts'' by Numbuh 363. Image:Stop.png|Then Sonya breaks up the fight. Image:1/363.png|''"You've got a lot to learn about team work 363." -Numbuh 1'' Image:Ahhhhh.png|Father is not happy finding them in his house. Image:Haha.png|Numbuh 1 pulls out the... Image:Bearhuggah.png|...Kids Next Door B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H. Image:Hug.png|The bear then starts hugging Father. Image:Bahhhhhh.png|Fathers fire... Image:WOAH!!!!.png|...goes through the Earth's surface. Image:Numbuh5ready.png|5 Image:Numbuh4ready.png|4 Image:Numbuh3ready.png|3 Image:Numbuh2ready.png|2 Image:Numbuh1ready.png|1 Image:Ohno.png|The hat knocks over Father. Image:Eahhhhhhhhh.png|Knocking him into a huge hole. Image:Areyouok.png|Sonya and Lee see if Numbuh 363 is okay. Image:What?.png|However, all he can think about is winning. Which angered Sonya. Image:Givemethat.png|Sonya then takes the pipe from him... Image:Here.png|...Then gives it to Sector V. Image:Picture_54.png|Lee tells Numbuh 363 to be quiet. Image:Picture_55.png|Sonya has hope in Sector V. Image:Picture_56.png|Numbuh 3 pushed Numbuh 1 to go finish the scavenger hunt, while the rest of them offered to hold off Father. Image:Picture_57.png|Nick and Chip talk about the scavenger hunt. Image:Picture_58.png|A goof where the numbers don't appear clearly on the leader-board. Image:Picture_59.png|Numbuh 1 and Delightful Children fight on a log ride. 1pipe.png|Numbuh 1 with Father's pipe Omgwhatisthatopinterviews.jpg|Numbuh 74.239 kidnapping Numbuh 1 Image:Picture_2.png|The ship in which Numbuh 1 boards to go to the galactic Kids Next Door. Image:Numbuh1parents_.png|Numbuh 1 sees his parents before take off. Image:Vrun.png|Then the rest of Sector V runs in, in search for Numbuh 1... Image:Picture_4.png|...As the guards quickly hold them back. Image:TeamV.png|Numbuh 1 is then allowed to say one final goodbye to his team. Image:1/5.png|Numbuh 5 explains why that they were able to Numbuh 1 by the tracker he planted on the Delightful Children. Image:1/2.png|Numbuh 1 says goodbye to Numbuh 2... Image:Picture_8.png|...and Numbuh 3... Image:1/4.png|...and Numbuh 4... Image:Picture_10.png|...and Numbuh 5. Image:Vhug.png|Sector V hugs Numbuh 1, as it is getting time for him to go. Image:Picture_14.png|The last huddle as a team! Image:5hand.png|Five! Image:4hand.png|Four! Image:3hand.png|Three! Image:2hand.png|Two! Image:1hand.png|One! Image:12345handsup.png|Kids Next Door!! Image:Goodbye(-'.png|Goodbye! Image:Father1.png|Father then comes in search for his pipe and Numbuh 1. To then find out that everyone's gone from the site. A9CDE46C-ADAD-4BBD-8A8C-90BF4B1C6468.jpeg CF47927B-652E-4495-A8A1-5BFD672040A7.jpeg F764E3F6-15D1-42A4-9513-FF941081C8DC.jpeg 10190A8B-E1AD-434B-A512-79734842DBE3.jpeg 154DB038-F552-4886-A3B5-E294632FA240.jpeg 18D67F8B-E7A9-4FC3-A615-4359882DD5F5.jpeg 17C0DDD6-EC6F-4F7A-8AC5-659B563D3E9B.jpeg 298AA886-9CD2-4007-BEE8-658AA5A273E4.jpeg B27E7D56-0C3F-4530-B47E-54829B1BCB27.jpeg 9D79A64B-FEDD-4F5C-A084-5E86B821069C.jpeg 4897A23D-C9FC-4279-8587-B1B15DAFAFC4.jpeg 75A89A9E-949E-46A3-A669-AE8DB089155B.png CF0D53DA-6CEE-47EC-B848-28179E471851.jpeg A6A88C15-7AA7-4D52-849C-A0FD1F6650DA.jpeg 71DAA968-A4DD-4C2A-A32B-E139FCD484D3.jpeg F868384E-431B-42FE-A727-673E7D667894.jpeg 63DCC75C-066B-4567-B1B3-AD1AF22DACAD.jpeg 7D92ED8A-AB81-4D17-960D-F9F143D8D476.jpeg DCE48725-10BF-4D14-BB82-9B69B527067F.jpeg Category:Season 6 Galleries